Mesopotamia
by eatthecity
Summary: You'll see in the end that nothing really gets away. And I'd give it all just to be with you. AxelRoxas
1. 1

**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers: **A lot. Best not to read if you've not finished the game and don't want to be spoiled.  
**Disclaimers: **Not mine, never happened.  
**Archiving: **Want. Ask. Receive.  
**Feedback: **Will write for feedback. Or kittens. (Moar kittens pls?)  
**Pairing: **Axel/Roxas

**A/N**: Preceded by, but not exactly a sequel to The Boy Indoors. As in, it's not necessary to read The Boy Indoors to understand or enjoy this, but it may well help. :D (Assuming you enjoy it of course. Hopefully!) Short, yah? But the next bit should be longer.

* * *

"Do not go gentle into that good night." Says Axel and Roxas doesn't understand. Roxas doesn't understand much of anything any more, really. There's not much of Roxas left. The days pass slowly in Sora's head and every day Sora re-assimilates more of Roxas, 'til there's not much left of Roxas at all. This wasn't what Roxas wanted or expected. But there's not much of Roxas left after all. Certainly not enough left to struggle. 

But Axel says, from nowhere "Do not go gentle into that good night." And so, somehow, Roxas struggles.

* * *

_"If you can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid."_

- Panic! At The Disco; Camisado (Relax, Relapse)

Life's gone back to normal now. Whatever **that** is. Sora's not sure any more. It's hard to adjust and Sora's not settling back like he should have, like he expected he would. It's hard to stay in one place for long. He stares longingly out windows, thinking of all the worlds out there, just waiting to be discovered. It's so hard to get used to the feel of a pen against the calluses from his keyblade. So difficult to answer to a teacher, when he's fought unimaginable darkness. So impossible to sit still, to not jump at shadows. 

So hard that maybe it's too hard and Sora thinks of Donald and Goofy somewhere out there, still doing and fixing, while Sora isn't. Disposing of the last vestiges of the heartless. And then Sora gets jealous, which he hates. So Sora fidgets and doesn't sleep much any more and tries to ignore the voices in his ear, while doctors diagnose ADHD and recommend therapists for PTSD and no one **gets** it. But Riku. And Riku's happy again, finally, in his quiet way. So Sora fidgets and tries to ignore the voices and doesn't. Think. At all.

* * *

Riku worries. As the eldest it's kinda in the job description. He doesn't brood much any more; he's somewhat outgrown it. He's seen what lies outside the Island, their Island, and he's decided he doesn't like it much. Corruption festers in all the dark corners, cloying and noxious and _infectious_. Riku's seen enough of that to last a lifetime.

But Sora won't settle; can't. He's straining at the leash to go. The hero bug has bitten him and he's torn, between his inherent loyalty to his friends and his compulsive need to go, to be anywhere but here.

Sora's sitting on the furthest point of the Island, legs draped over the edge of the cliff when Riku finds him. The drop's not far; they used to dive off this cliff as children, both of them bombing into the water. Riku sees the setting sun in his eyes as he leans forwards, straining for the sky. Riku sits on the tree they used to share, bowing for them, and kicks his legs, heels thumping. Sora doesn't turn, doesn't stir. Just strains for the sky and the setting sun, making his shadow dance.

* * *

Axel feels _kinda_ bad, y'know? But as Nobodies aren't supposed to feel he's pretty okay with ignoring it. Which, Axel realizes, as he's never been that dull, doesn't really work. Since he still misses Roxas. Still wants him back. Nobodies shouldn't want, right? Shouldn't _miss_ or _need_. Because that's feeling. As were any and all of the emotions Axel and his comrades exhibited. So Axel just ignores it again and gets on it.

Axel, however, should also be dead and he's pretty sure he doesn't know where he stands on that. Because the others haven't reappeared yet and they don't seem to be about. Maybe nobodies can't die, but they can be killed, Axel theorises. But he's not sure. So he forgets it and moves on. He has work to do.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

Roxas is waking, slowly. Everyday the haze falls a little further away; it's like swimming through treacle. Axel whispers in his ear, urging him on. He doesn't understand, memories rushing back and overwhelming him. He doesn't know who Axel is any more. Doesn't remember quite yet either.

So it's all okay when he wakes up on the floor of the hideout, Olette and Pence hovering while Hayner sits off to the side. He's sunk into the old couch, looking guilty. Bright blue Struggle bats lie abandoned by the door, the colour attracting Roxas' eye. He lets his head fall to the side, ignoring Olette's relief, Pence's exclamation. His world is spinning, making him feel nauseous. Hayner leaps up, concern etched in his face.

"Roxas, you're okay? You're okay, right?" He asks. Roxas barely registers the questions, turns his head slowly until he's looking at the ceiling, looking through the cracks at the sky. Three worried faces appear above him, heads together. Roxas blinks. "Are you okay, Roxas?" Asks Olette, sounding scared. Her voice is shaking; her hands too.

Roxas blinks again and then sits up, rubbing his head. He can feel a bump, but he feels alright now. His face lights up in a smile and he jumps to his feet. "I'm fine." He exclaims happily. The other three sigh in relief and smile back. 'Better than fine, really.' Reflects Roxas. Better than he's been in a while, he suspects. But he doesn't know why.

"I propose Sea Salt Ice Cream to completely fix Roxas!" Announces Hayner, leaping into motion. Roxas stops frowning and whirls around, punching a fist into the air. "I agree!" "Me too!" Says Pence, not wanting to be left out. "Then the motion is passed!" Olette adds, smiling happily. They run out of the hideout, faces set in determined expressions, the Struggle bats forgotten.

* * *

"_Maybe I Don't Wanna Go"_

Boxcar Racer; Letters to God

There's not much left to say. Sora certainly doesn't know what to say. This isn't in his vocabulary: he doesn't have the words to say what needs to be said. So he says everything else instead and smiles more brightly than he **ever **did before, but his heart's not in it. The voices whisper in his ear, telling him to go, so he clenches his fists and smiles that bit harder.

It's not as if he _wants _to leave; not as such. Sora wants to stay, but there's still an irrepressible need to leave. There's somewhere else he needs to be. Somewhere else he's _needed_. But Sora can't quite reconcile what he needs with what's needed of him.

* * *

Kairi worries too. That's all she seems to do. Waits and hopes and worries. She's waited so long. Two years. A year Sora doesn't even remember. A year of loneliness and confusion and waiting. Interminable waiting, for them both to come back. And now Sora wants to leave again.

He hasn't said as much, but Kairi can see it in him. She can see the looks Riku throws between them. No one says anything, but it's still there.

Kairi feels angry and jealous and sad. She doesn't understand what's out there, what could be so good. There's so many things she's never seen. So much she slept or waited through. She doesn't understand why this can't be enough for Sora, like it is for her or Riku. She doesn't understand why _she _can't be enough for Sora.

Kairi doesn't understand and she doesn't realise that Sora doesn't either.

* * *

Axel is... _irritated_. His plans are not proceeding as they should be. This upsets Axel, putting him on edge. Roxas doesn't know who is any more and Sora has proved to be less susceptible to suggestion than Axel originally though he would be. He's lonely too, pacing his cell while he waits. Everyone but he and Roxas are gone. Dead.

He summons Shadows instead, plays with them while he waits. They please him immensely, for such simple creatures. He suspects they are like pets are, for a normal person. Wonders if he should get a pet for Roxas. Wonders what Roxas will be like after. Stops wondering.

The Shadows come in different shapes and sizes. As different as they can be given their non-corporeal form. Some are sweet and some are sour. There's one in particular that has taken a liking to food. It devours whatever Axel puts before it, then twitches it's antennae at him. 'More?' It asks. 'Please?' It asks.

"Am I going crazy?" Axel asks. He's taken to _playing_ with Shadows. He's spent so much time with them he can distinguish them from one another. Like those crazy sheep people. Ah, yes, farmers. There **has** to be a better way.

It's reassuring though, in another way. An odd, crazy way. Somewhat like Axel himself recently. The Heartless don't attack him, trying to pry his heart out of his chest. That's... good, isn't it? Axel's not sure how much change he could handle too quickly.

Axel pats the Shadow and begins pacing again. The Shadow slithers away in that oddly endearing manner they do. At least, Axel has began to think of it as endearing. The Shadow disappears through a crack in the walls that make Axel's cell and Axel keep pacing. Keeps waiting.


End file.
